


毒瘾

by Harper_Fang



Series: 毒瘾 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harper_Fang/pseuds/Harper_Fang
Summary: 全文七章，先发前三章。其实可以当做罗宾被抓的if线，世界政府对罗宾和女主这类人基本就是这个态度【夹带私货】。唉，就是，就是你知道特工他毕竟是个演员。你没意识到的是，有趣的东西往往具有成瘾性，比如好玩的游戏，再比如好看的书，让人总想接着玩下去看下去，从而忽略了更重要的东西。
Relationships: Rob Lucci & Reader, Rob Lucci/Reader
Series: 毒瘾 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699102
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	毒瘾

Chapter One: Background  
你是被世界政府看重的破译人才，但你其实生活在远离政府束缚和海贼掳掠的偏远海岛，因此从不认为为政府效力有何必要。  
你本可以平静地生活在无风带一辈子，如果你没有一时手痒去破译闻名世界的谜题，或者政府没有掌握将海楼石镶嵌在海底的技术。  
“厉害的人有很多，他们只是不看报。”对政府的招揽，你解释道。  
但你无法解释为何自己能够从仅有的一格模糊的相片判断出富豪是左撇子，解读他的遗嘱需要在指读法的基础上同时把他的手写自传作为密码本。你的破译远远超出了福至心灵的程度，令政府产生了恶毒的期待，有一批人期望未来的你和你带领的团队能够为世界政府破译历史正文，从而取得古代兵器。  
能够解读历史正文的人不是不存在，只是没有人像你这样一片空白。  
你也不知道政府旗下同时有几个破译小组在殚精竭虑地为政府争取财富中的秘密。在你的解读横空出世前，政府对自己的团队是如此信赖，以至于将未破译的密码示威性质地公之于众。  
对于一个人迹罕至自给自足的小岛，有外来客是很罕见的，更罕见的是悬挂世界政府旗帜的巨大军舰。岛上居民安于度日，鲜少产生离开的想法，甚至没有建造可供停船的港口。  
军舰委委屈屈地停靠在某个角落，你惊讶地发现居然离你家很近。  
“我不会破译，只是把它当成了随报纸附带的数独游戏。”你再次拒绝政府的热情。  
你不知道的是，如果你的天赋是身体上的，你会被立刻抓走洗脑作为士兵投入海军；如果你是个性格古怪的发明家，那么你的拒绝会为你招来灭顶之灾，因为贝加庞克的存在，政府已经不再急缺科学家的支撑。你的天赋和你脆弱的肉身使得你成为政府眼中待宰的肥羊，然而这只羊务须精心烹调，才能成为值得端上桌的上佳美味。  
“小姐拿定主意后请务必联系我们，世界和世界政府都非常需要您这样的人才。”那人临走前递给我一张质地特殊的纸片，上面写着他们的联络方式，只要我呼唤，会有特殊的送报鸟为我传递信息。  
“好的。”你礼貌地送走来客，从未想过平静的生活即将到此为止。  
岛上的住民有一半认不出世界政府的旗帜，另一半以为是传说中的海贼旗，毕竟这里已经将近50年没有海贼侵犯，认不得几种旗帜也是人之常情。  
但很快的，他们就记住了，以你到目前为止的人生中最残酷最血腥的方式。  
有一船海贼跟着军舰的行迹跑到了这座岛屿，误以为是政府秘宝的藏匿地。从岸边一直杀到你家门口，砍刀的刀刃抵着你的脖颈，提着你邻居的人头问你，秘宝在哪里？  
眼前的一切远远超出了你的认知，你惊恐得说不出话来，手脚发软，几乎要跌坐在地。  
正在这时有一位什么人赶来，以你看不清的速度打飞了暴徒，救下了你和其他幸存的居民。  
据英雄所说，他们瞭望员在返程的途中看到汹涌而来的海贼，于是派人过来帮忙。  
生性淳朴的岛民设下丰足的宴会款待英雄，但即便在宴会欢乐的最高点，仍有不少人忍不住为逝去的亲人落泪。即使无父无母的你也回忆起逝者往日相待的好，脸颊有泪滚落。  
英雄不知何时坐在你身侧，适逢其会地递上手帕。  
“节哀，小姐。”他说。“很抱歉没能赶上。”  
“不是您的错，能救下这么多人我们已经很满足了。”你忽然发觉有哪里不对劲。“请等一下。”  
英雄的身体僵硬了一瞬，你看到他脸上的笑容仿佛在渐渐褪去，比为人称颂的英雄气质更锋锐的气势几乎就要涌出来。  
“你是海军的人吧。”  
“没错。”他耸耸肩，无所谓的态度坦率承认。  
“你们放诱饵引来海贼，怕没头脑的海贼不慎杀掉我，故意引他们到距我家最远的登陆点。海贼一路烧杀掳掠是要唤起我的仇恨心，突降的救世主是为种下信仰的种子。你们清楚身份瞒不过我，索性当成诱饵，指望遭受打击的我头脑混乱，衔住鱼饵便放过全部的真相。”  
他没有回答，适才压住的气势却倏然腾起，仿佛某种猛兽，在下一秒就会撕裂你的喉咙。  
“只是容错率太高了点，送掉不少人的性命。”你艰难地吐出最后一句话，把活生生的音容笑貌概括为容错率对你的良心来说是相当大的负担。但你需要保持冷静和坚定，在幕后黑手面前方寸大乱是对逝者的亵渎。  
“正解。”他鼓起掌，潦草的几声过去，他似是有些困扰，“做得太粗糙了吗？”  
“抱歉，小看你是我们的失误。”他笑。  
你注视着他，一夜之间的惊变没有洗去你眼中将近二十年攒下来的平静。  
“但我需要纠正的是，航行无风带的技术和实力并非仅海军一家。除此之外也会有不怕死的滚刀肉跑来碰运气，你在这里安然享受平静生活的同时，世界上不知有多少人家遭受如昨日的灾难。”  
“还有，”他忽然凑得极近，仍是引诱的口气，“只从报纸上了解海军是非常片面且不真实的。”  
“理解或是为正义尽一份力，我们都需要你。”  
“谨代表世界政府，再次邀请您加入。”  
“恕我拒绝你们的邀请，但拒绝只是暂时性的，我会保留我的态度，到我成年后会给你或者你们一个合理的答复。”你听到你的声音在说。  
“冒昧问一句，小姐你今年多大？”  
“十六。”  
“静候佳音。”  
“在那之前请带我离开这里，同时请您收好留下的杂物，我不喜欢也不希望有坏东西留在这里。”你盯着着英雄那双终于露出本心的双眼，“比如仇恨。”  
“的确是了不得的人才。”英雄抚掌大笑。  
如英雄的身份，这是个简单的两手准备。如果你就此离开，那么皆大欢喜。如果你拒绝，那么留在岛上丝丝缕缕的证据总有一天会把你和罪魁祸首捆绑在一起，那一天到来之际，你将不得不被迫离岛，同样符合政府的利益。  
你登上船，最后看了眼生你养你的小岛。  
不会再有回来的一天，正如一去不返的平静生活。

Chapter two: Cushion  
你在伟大航路的某座春岛定居下来，经人介绍担任岛上最大图书馆的管理员之一。初来乍到，馆长和前辈们非常体贴地介绍了工作内容和排班时间，还偷偷告诉你图书管理员的小小特权，馆内书籍任你阅读。一位过分热情的前辈甚至当场牵起你的手邀你一同领略岛上的风土人情。  
你谢过前辈的好意，说自己更偏爱无意发觉的风光。  
这时背后有人刻意咳嗽两声，打断了吵闹。  
“有人帮忙还书吗？”是个胡子形状奇怪的长卷发男子，身姿挺拔，英俊异常。只是冷着一张脸，教人难以接近。  
“有有有，”馆长连忙回应，猛地拍了下你的肩膀，“就用这个客人来教你流程吧。”  
你亦步亦趋地循着馆长的指示，检查图书有无缺损时，书中落下一张薄纸，你一看便知，是密码学基础的演算。这时你才注意到书名。  
Codebreakers.  
破译者不是本专业性质很强的书，但以历史的角度对密码的创造和破解娓娓道来，对业余者具有相当的吸引力。  
将演算纸递还给对方时，你才注意到刚刚捏住的边角有他签下的名字。  
Rob Lucci.  
字迹有力飘逸却算不上美观，两个单词便混用了斜体和花体，看起来是相当有个性的人。  
“是罗布·路奇先生吗？您有张纸条落下了。”你出声询问。  
“嗯，谢谢。”本人却表现得很是低调。

第二次遇见路奇是在本市的酒吧。你对电影中的教父酒颇为着迷，起初是出于老式酒杯和球状冰块的好奇，一来二去便迷上了鸡尾酒，攒下来的工资几乎全填给了调酒师。好脾气的调酒师似乎很是懂得揽客，时不时地端上一杯新品供你品尝。  
这次吧台没人，你常坐的位置却摆着你最喜欢的金黄色酒液，你迫不及待地想喝，却被路奇拦下。  
“你的话，喝下去会失去三天的记忆。”他漫不经心地提示，露出戏谑的笑容。  
“谢谢。”你感激他不顾得罪人来警告自己，酒吧光线杂乱暗淡，坐在角落的路奇有大半张脸隐于黑暗。这时你才认出了对方，想起来在图书馆的初遇，对方也是个密码学爱好者，你对他印象颇深。  
“是上次还破译者的罗布·路奇先生吗？谢谢您。”你再次道谢，怕对方忘记自己连忙不上一句，“我是上次的新手图书管理员，给您添麻烦了。”  
“想不到你还记得我。”路奇眼中有一闪而过的自得。  
你看得出他不喜欢兜圈子想直击目标的本质，索性省去敬语尽情闲聊。  
从无意义的天气问候到吐槽老板，再到喜爱的文体书籍风景，你们天南海北地瞎扯，聊出兴味到深夜还不愿回家。你发现路奇在品酒方面很有造诣，去过不少地方还有许多有趣的收藏。你把从书本中读到的趣闻与他分享，他便讲起伟大航路上莫测的风云变幻。  
更重要的是，路奇真的对密码学相当感兴趣的样子。只是自信如他也不得不承认自己并无此道天赋，只能看书取乐。  
他是个有趣的人，个性突出，涉猎广泛，与他的对话总会冒出源源不断的新鲜想法。  
你看着他笑，凑近告诉他你唯一擅长的就是解谜，如果有兴趣的话可以到图书馆找你。  
酒精入血使得你的分寸掌握失控，意识到过分贴近颇为失礼便想强行直起身，可惜你的平衡掌握不好，若不是栽进路奇怀里就得跌个倒栽葱出大洋相。  
酒精上脸烧得面颊酡红，你匆忙向他道歉，路奇没说什么，向好脾气的调酒师要一碗黄连汤。  
唯一不屈服酒精的大脑仍在运转，感官却不再供给信息用于分析。双眼的朦胧成像和双耳传来的钝化后的惨叫让你意识到大概起了冲突。或许是因为路奇拦下的那杯酒，某个起意想要占便宜的人不忿叫了人来。仅仅从小说中读过打架的你无端地认为眼前的光影打得分外帅气好看，完美贴合少女情怀，然而人来得实在太多，你也不禁开始为路奇担心，尽管理智告诉你担心毫无作用可言。  
你实在抵御不住困意的侵袭，竟在一片吵闹声中兀自睡去。  
醒来时看到的是坐在床边椅子上的路奇，眼底淡淡黑眼圈说明他在这里守了一夜。  
不等你开口道谢，他抢先说道：“你太让我失望了。”  
你吓得不敢作声，寂静中听得到自己越发加速的心跳。  
“吐了我一身。”  
然后你发现自己身上挂着的是肥大的男士睡衣，身材相差太大，反倒大半边胸部从胸前的敞口漏出来。  
“你这里……有没有小一点的衣服？”你最后挣扎了一下。  
“没有。”对方笃定的回答浇灭了你眼中最后一点希望。  
幸好，你出生的小岛从未有过男女大防的概念，女性上街坦胸露乳也不会引起轰动。只不过人各有所好，何必多嘴。虽然这不是你的爱好，但宽容如你也不把这一点点的裸露放在心上。你向路奇讨来曲别针，简单改小了睡衣的尺寸，在他逐渐膨胀的惊讶下昂首挺胸地就准备出门了。  
“喂，等等。”路奇扶额，“你这样，就打算出门了？”语气中满满的不可置信，好像你做了什么极不恰当的事。  
“哦！对！”你锤掌恍然，脱鞋回屋刷刷写下一串地址，“这是我的住址，有空随时来玩。”  
你想了想，又补上一串数字：“电话虫号码也给你了。”  
怎么说呢，那天路奇的眼神像是遭遇计划外的突变导致任务失败，太过突然甚至有一丝幽怨。  
你即将踏出门的最后一刻，他屈服了，肉食动物无奈的样子看起来非常好笑。  
“你……你先别走，我去给你买一身衣服回来。”他郑重其事，双手分别按在你的双肩，缓缓地把你压到座位上。  
他出门的间隔，你洗漱完，吃掉你那一份早餐，一口喝干温热的牛奶，转头发现一只鸽子。  
路奇回来的时候，你已经和鸽子成了好兄弟，指尖抬起面包屑喂他，鸟类的头抵在你的虎口摩挲，极是亲昵的样子。  
鸽子先你一步发现主人归来，立即跳跳转了一圈，屁股冲着我，气得你骂蠢鸟。  
路奇一口气买下七八套衣服，花花绿绿的纸袋往床上一扔，你顿时淹没在名牌衣服之中。  
你悲哀地发现，这个男人比你有品位得多。  
你穿上其中一套走人，临走前才敢问价格。  
“多来几次陪哈多利玩就好。”  
他果然记仇了。

接到路奇的来电是三周后，想是他也很忙。你在约好的餐厅坐好等，他来得匆忙却没跟你打招呼，倒是哈多利咕咕咕咕地叫个不停。  
你这人记性不差，立即微笑着问好：“贵鸟真是丰神俊秀，聪明伶俐，炖汤好吃吗？”  
路奇拉开椅子坐下，摊开菜单开始点菜。  
点的都是些式样新奇别具匠心的美味小食，佐以两杯调和果汁。  
“密码的解法有千百种，过程其实不重要，重要的是结果有效。”  
连你自己都没意识到你竟是如此健谈，单是密码的破译方法便同他聊了许久，他丝毫未显现出厌烦，专心致志地听你把服务员都聊烦了的长篇大论。  
“没错。”他点点头，难得如此直白地表示认同，招服务员过来把账结了。

从那之后你与路奇的联系愈发紧密，他常常在图书馆门口等你下班，馆长和前辈们看在眼里，也只当你找到了合适的男友，偶尔出言问几句你们之间的进展，你明知什么也没发生过，脸却涨得通红。  
有时你会疑惑他大笔的钱财从何而来，最初的名牌衣物和后来别出心裁的礼物，算下来已是你年薪的十倍不止。你过得这般拮据他却如此潇洒，从他透出的蛛丝马迹中，你猜那些钱财来自某个隐匿的世家或某个庞大组织的经费，路奇就是他们供养的公子哥，主要负责游山玩水，责任重大。  
他常常把素日解不开的难题交给你，久而久之你习惯了与他碰面时携带纸笔，把他带来的问题誊抄一遍带回家冥思苦想，再把答案交给路奇，等着看他脸上一闪而过的惊喜。  
其中最难的是一张打字机的照片，你对着自己画下来的简略版足足想了三天三夜，第四天顶着浓重的黑眼圈把纸拍在路奇面前。  
“这应该是图例的密码本，脏一些的按钮是更常用的，从中可以推测出主人的使用习惯。从我个人的推测，这里应该不止有一个密码本，照片只是对位替换的一个环节，大概是为了给暗文加上一层保险。”  
“嗯，还有呢？”路奇问。  
“剩下的等我睡饱了再说，麻烦帮我请假。”  
“哼，初学者不要总盯着难题不放，自尊心受不了。”你语重心长地嘲笑他，算是报复三天来的不眠不休。

Chapter Three: Infection  
你还没从补眠的困倦中苏醒，路奇就已经找上门来。你大惊失色，心想他大概是来追债的，除此之外想不到大清早打上门的可能。  
你穿着睡衣，睡眼惺忪地给他倒了杯茶，然后跌回被窝，告诉他你可以边睡边听。  
他一把把你从温暖柔软的被窝中拽出来，样子像是冬岛科考队从冰洞里拖出一只海豹。你重又意识到他两米多的身高和漂亮的身材作用不局限于观赏，刹那间竟因巨大的力量差距有些恐惧。你很快镇定下来，路奇毕竟是你的朋友。  
你乖乖地走去洗漱，坐在路奇对面打了个薄荷牙膏味的哈欠。  
“有件事必须要告诉你。”  
你开始好奇到底什么大事值得他这等郑重。  
“我是世界政府的秘密间谍。”  
你沉默了一秒，然后连续做了几次深呼吸，才令声音不再颤抖。  
“我没想到你会自己告诉我。”  
“我是CP8的一员，本不应该瞒你。”  
“没关系。”你告诉他，同时也在告诫不由自主便开始战栗的心，“我对海军没有偏见，偶有害群之马只因这个群体不幸诞生了坏人，不代表海军本身的作为。”  
然后你对他讲述自己在岛上的观察，人们发自内心感激海军维持的秩序和和平，越讲越是急切。讲到最后连眼泪都涌了出来，你还在抽噎着形容某个驻军随手掰给你的面包有多么松软好吃。  
你被路奇拥入怀中，抱得太紧你只能把脸埋在他的胸膛，耳朵紧贴着他的心脏。透过胸腔而非空气的声音有些失真，混合进有力的心跳声更令你迷惑。  
他开始回顾你们的初遇和不被你当成约会的约会，说自己就像豹子窥视猎物一样窥视了你一年多，可是你太过迟钝竟没半点意识到他锲而不舍的暗示。  
他在表白。  
你煞风景地感到有些违和感，像是演技精湛的演员在流利背诵台词，感情太过饱满与他寡淡的表情很是不搭。  
“是别人代写的稿子吧。”你小声嘟囔。  
后面的抱怨你没能说出口，因为他的唇覆在你的唇上，堵住了你之后要说的所有话。  
你紧张得牙齿发颤，轻易放进了试图探入口腔的舌，而自己仿佛待宰的羔羊，被对方细细地品味口腔的每一处。空气也被对方掳走，肺活量低下的你越吻越是发晕，若不是被扣在路奇怀里，早已跌倒在地。  
良久，他对意识朦胧的你道歉，说怪他太心急，可实在没有时间了。明天他就要和不为世人所知的CP9执行联合任务，要一个月后才能回来。这次任务后或许就有机会加入CP9。  
加入CP9是他毕生的梦想，对于本就在CP8的他来说是极大的认可。  
他想加入CP9，却也想要你。  
你把与路奇的初遇解释为色令智昏，第二次解释为吊桥效应，以后后来的曝光效应和日久生情，但到现在已经没有理由可供你自我麻痹，你确实爱上了罗布·路奇，就结果而言的确如此。  
脸红心跳中，你微微颔首。  
但有件事情比接受告白更加重要，尤其在得知他加入CP9的梦想之后，是那天你没说完的后半句。  
“上次你叫我解出的明文我还没有完全告诉你，那张打印机的照片不仅是从诸多密码本中抽出的一份，同时也是CP9面向全世界的征兵。从照片不易察觉，但画成速写后，构成阴影的点横是简单的摩斯电码，解出来后除掉表面上套着的一层SHA1哈希函数后，得到的一句话是：Welcome to join Cipher Pol Number Nine.”  
路奇惊喜地吻你，却拒绝了你的好意。  
“我更想证明我自己的实力。”  
他提出性爱的请求时，你犹豫一下答应了，在这短短的一瞬你忽然意识到距离当初的约定竟然只差六个月，暗骂自己荒废大好时光，竟不知不觉玩过一年零六个月。  
你不知道到底是路奇急不可耐还是世上的人统统如此，毕竟没有经验无从对比。总之你被扔在床上，哆哆嗦嗦地任凭路奇解衬衣的扣子。  
路奇是个有耐心的伴侣，但骨子里并不温柔。或许是潜意识带了几分侵略性的缘故，他的所有动作都有清晰的目的，你能看出他的吻意在挑逗你的情欲，同时下滑的不安分的手掌在为之后的侵入扩张。你能感觉到热力从路奇宽大的手掌传来，抚弄出更黏腻的水声。你会发现沾满淫液的手掌覆在乳房上，粗粝的硬茧蹭的乳头发痒。你伸出手，拢起路奇的脸庞，额头抵在他的额头上，在超出视觉成像范围的距离感受朦胧的影像，金黄的瞳色在此熠熠生辉。  
心理尚未达到相应的承受能力，身体先一步抵达了高潮，随之而来的震颤和脱力占据了你仅存的分析能力。在你用身体和大脑记忆这种感觉时，路奇移到你的正面。他的阴影足以覆盖你的全身，然后俯下身子，居高临下地吻你。  
你听说过三倍畏惧的原理，孩童对父母产生强烈信赖的一大原因是此时的父母体型刚好是孩子的三倍左右。从路奇身上，你嗅出相似的恐惧。你沉浸在亲吻的同时，心底生出无力反抗的畏惧感。  
他的吻是个诱饵，骗得你浑身肌肉松软，全无抵抗，乘隙挺身。他甚至没掰开你的腿便挺身直入，恶趣味地让你的每一处都感受到性器的筋络和火辣辣的摩擦。疼痛使你清醒，蒙上眼球的水光登时散尽，你示威性质地推他抓他，以这样对他绵软无力的抗争方式抗议他弄疼了你。  
很明显，他是故意的，因为你看到了他嘴角上扬的弧度，绝不是出自柔情蜜意。  
佛教有种说法，把人的存在分割为魂、肉、骨，以此为喻，教化世人，弘扬佛法。你的骨还在，本能地察觉不妙，想要立即抽身摆脱这段关系。你的肉却分外诚实听话，内里软肉任人宰割，勉力承受全部的冲击，忠实地反馈给你的魂。你的魂着迷外相，早被接踵而至的潮汐冲得失去形状。  
你紧紧搂着路奇，贴着他结实的筋骨急促喘息。  
高潮来得太过迅猛，你丝毫没注意到瞬息之间的轻微刺痛。  
附近钟楼的钟声敲响，你素来喜欢雍容肃穆且余韵悠长的声响，但此时的你只意识到一点。钟声敲响十二下，意味着刚到中午，你嗔怪地仰头看向路奇，对上一张憋笑的脸。  
“不如先吃个饭。”你试探性地问。  
回应的是路奇终于忍不住的笑声。


End file.
